darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uvena Prime
Uvena Prime is the lone planet in the Uvena System in the Sullust Sector. Seventy-five percent of the world is covered in thick layers of ice with most of the life of the planet found near the world’s equator. The environment of the world is very harsh with few plants or mammals able to survive in the harsh climate. The life-bearing part of the planet is dominated by rolling hills covered with thick grass and small tree-like shrubs. The biological diversity on the planet is exceptionally limited, with only a few species of mammals, plants, and insects able to survive the cold conditions naturally. It is unknown how sentient life like the Shistavanen developed on such an extremely primitive and harsh world. However, a race of sentient lupine canines called he Shistavanen call Uvena Prime their homeworld. The world was discovered almost eight thousand years ago by Sullustan explorers, but was viewed as too inhospitable for colonization. Intermediary contact occurred for the next couple of millennia between the primitive Shistavanen and a number of other explorers, scouts, and merchants. The lack of galactic goods offered by the Shistavanen and exceptionally dangerous encounters did not allow the development of trade with outlanders. About two thousand years ago, an ambitious Sullustan entrepreneur named Timi Oupp arrived on Uvena Prime with a business plan. Due to the huge chunks of pure ice found on Uvena Prime, he would start a water and ice exporting business. The venture was initially a disaster, but recovered under more marketing minded owners. Uvena Water and Ice is one of the trendiest and most expensive brands in the galaxy, indulged in by the galaxy’s affluent. Uvena Prime is currently under the protected jurisdiction of Sullust. A tribal council comprised of important Shistavanen pack leaders and the board of Uvena Water and Ice collectively govern the planet. The Sullust President is ceremonially the leader of the planet titled Sahaladin, which has no direct translation, and is charged with the planet’s protection. The planets defense force is primarily comprised of Shistavanen warriors, which have received training from the Sullust Police Department. History Prehistoric Uvena Prime was once a lush prairie world with no lack of water, vegetation and wildlife. Due to unknown circumstances, the planet cooled almost twenty-five thousand years ago. Only the most hardy vegetation and wildlife was able to adapt to the new environment with thousands of plants, insects, reptiles, and amphibians going extinct. Only a few mammals in a narrow niche and hardy grass and shrubs survived the big freeze. The majority of the world became an inhospitable ice sheet. The world was discovered almost eight thousand years ago by Sullustan explorers, but was viewed as too inhospitable for colonization. Intermediary contact occurred for the next couple of millennia between the primitive Shistavanen and a number of other explorers, scouts, and merchants. The lack of galactic goods offered by the Shistavanen and exceptionally dangerous encounters disrupted the development of trade with outlanders. Roughly twenty-five hundred years ago, the Shistavanen had almost warred itself into extinction. Packs were constantly fighting blood-feuds over territorial claims. A great deal of the diversity of the species was spilled over the ice of Uvena Prime. It took the intervention of Sullustan traders and, ultimately, Timi Oupp to help build a common Shistavanen identity and culture. The ambitious Sullustan entrepreneur, Timi Oupp, arrived on Uvena Prime with a business plan. Due to the huge chunks of pure ice found on Uvena Prime, he desired to start a water and ice exporting business. The venture was initially a disaster, but recovered under more marketing minded owners. Uvena Water and Ice is one of the trendiest and most expensive brands in the galaxy, indulged in by the galaxy’s affluent. Government Uvena Prime is governed by the tribal council. The council is dominated by Shistavanen leaders, but board members of Uvena Water and Ice also participate in the council. The Shistavanen leaders focus on disputes between the tribes and ruling their own society and culture. The large Sullustan company deals with intergalactic relations, while distributing the a portion of the proceeds of sales to the tribes as annuities. Uvena Water and Ice have five board members on the tribal council. The Rrootrra clan has twenty-eight leaders on the tribal council. The Trriarr clan has twelve council representatives and the Grrarr have five representatives. Current Leadership The Sullust President is ceremonially the leader of Uvena Prime. The President is given the title of Sahaladin, which has no direct translation, and is charged with the planet’s protection. The planets defense force is primarily comprised of Shistavanen warriors, which have received training from the Sullust Police Department. * Sahaladin - Pesiro Nonobi * Sullust Police Department Uvena Commander - * CEO of Uvena Water and Ice - Jedi Order Previous Leadership Shortly after purchasing the ownership chair of Uvena Ice and Water and the majority of other properties in Equatorial, Nixus Tareb had been appointed Commander of Uvena Prime by the President of Sullust, Pesiro Nonobi. The action was approved unanimously by the Council. However, the move was viewed unfavorably by top officials of the Sullust Police Department. A few months after being appointed, Nixus Tareb sold his ownership seat to SoroSuub and resigned his position as Commander of Uvena Prime. Culture The native culture, the Shistavanen, dominants the majority of the surface. The only location where the culture is any different is the capital of Equatorial. The city is favorable to off-worlders, what few there are, and generally hospitable. The Sullustan citizens live side-by-side with the Shistavanen citizens. There is almost no crime on the planet due to the presence of the Sullust Police Department and the generally lack of social inequalities regarding status and wealth. Economy The lone source of exports produced on Uvena Prime is produced by Uvena Ice and Water. The vast majority of the population is employed by Uvena Ice and Water or lives as nomads on the frozen plains. Recent Events Sullust Police Department and Uvena Ice and Water have increased funding drastically to promote a larger defensive force for the colony of Sullust. Uvena Ice and Water has been sold a couple of times in recent months. First, it was purchased by SoroSuub from Nixus Tareb. The plant was than donated by the Sullustan company to the Jedi Order. During the buyout of Nixus Tareb by SoroSuub, the Frosty Mug was also sold off to entertainment entrepreneur Serenella Jordain and Jordain Enterprises. Break-Down of Planet Uvena Water and Ice Factory The Uvena Water and Ice Factory is the largest supplier of bottle water and the third largest supplier of natural ice in the galaxy. The economy of Uvena Prime is focused around the water and ice industry, which the Shistavanen home world does not lack. The facility is dominated by a large factory in the northern hemisphere of the planet. An underground monorail connects the factory to the shipping area where the ice and water are readied for off world export. From the shipping area, the companies products are taken to shippers in the Equatorial spaceport. Equatorial The largest 'city' of Uvena Prime. It is the unofficial capital of Uvena Prime and the primary marketplace for off world trade. The government hut, Equatorial market, Frosty Mug, and Uvena Water and Ice shipping area are the primary sites of the city. Category:Planets Category:Outer Rim